fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mix-Up! Pretty Cure!
Mix-Up! Pretty Cure! is the first season in the Pretty Cure-S series released on 2015 created by Zekons. It will first air on September 15, 2015. Plot 5 years ago, the past Pretty Cure ran into a new enemy called Primal Empire. The Pretty Cure used all their energy to blast Eais, though they just had enough power to completely vanquish Eais. Sadly, the past Pretty Cures' powers started becoming low in energy because their energy levels had turned into strange cards known as the MixCure Cards. Nagisa said that they still could transform into their Cure forms once their powers were fully recovered. After Eais' defeat, a girl named Mai Saki and her childhood friend Setosa Akano were both in different middle schools when the cards began raining down. Flowing into the air, the girls see the power of the Pretty Cure; Mai Saki has a vision in which she meets Nagisa who tells Mai to use the Mixup Visor in order to defeat Primal Empire since a few generals survived, which caused Mai to manage to transform into Cure Burst. Once Setosa has a vision of meeting Honoka, she transforms into Cure Splash making Mai and Setosa become the Mix-Up Pretty Cure. Characters Mix-up Cures *Mai Saki/Cure Burst - One of the main protagonists, Mai is childhood best friends with Setosa. She is a 14 year old girl who attends a different middle school to Setosa. Her alter-ego is Cure Burst. *Setosa Akano/Cure Splash - One of the main protagonists, Setosa is childhood best friends with Mai. She is a 15 year girl who attends a different middle school to Mai. Her alter-ego is Cure Splash. Allies *Mai's mother. *Setosa's mother Past Cures *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka Villains Primal Empire *Eais - A main female villain who takes over people's dreams. She created three creations used to ruin a person's dream. **The Three Ministers ***Quester - A saber-toothed cat-like armored warrior who feels his power of desire. He uses his desires to create a Prehistoric Primitan. ***Mikon - A green-haired witch where she was originally a primitive old witch, but reveals that her true form was a beautiful woman. She uses her magic to create a Magic Primitan. ***Polluto - An old and intelligent robotic who was built by Eais. He uses his machines to create a Machine Primitan. *Primitan Arsenal Cure Transform Devices *Mixup Visor - The transformation device that can transform the girls into their Cure forms if they have their MixCure Cards. There is also a secondary function which can make the girls form-change with the other MixCure Cards. **MixCure Cards - An item that the girls use to transform into their Cure forms. There are also other cards that help the Cures form-change into different forms. Cure Arsenal *Change Whisper - An item holder-like arrow weapon used by the girls to shoot the enemies. *MixCure Abiliblaster - A side-arm blade/blaster switchable weapon used by the girls to slash or blast the enemies. *MixCure Heartkey - An heartshape-like ruby jewel that can allows to powering up the Cures, however, it will take 10 minutes in battle; when the time is up, it will recharge at 30 seconds before it can used again. Episodes #Mix-Up for What? Cure Burst Appears #The Blue Bright Cure, Cure Splash is Here #Form-Changing Mix-Up? No Way! #Legend Awaken, Futari wa Form-Change #Tree of Magic, Splash Star Form-Change #Cure Burst's Will, The Heart of Cure Appears #Splash's Parting Line, The Endangered Animal's Trouble Triva Category:Fan Series